


世間情

by HangMa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Top Harry
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HangMa/pseuds/HangMa
Summary: 儘管Dumbledore與Voldemort持相反的意見，他們都無法否認愛是一種理論建構（如果它存在），於是他們設計了一個觀察實驗。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. 校長室

**Author's Note:**

> 靈感來源：Netflix與富士電視聯合製作的《雙層公寓》真人實境秀。  
> 這個故事於木村花自殺的一兩週前開始寫，到5月23日約寫了一萬兩千字，一度想棄坑，想了想仍然決定繼續寫，故事的框架與結尾已有了簡單的構想，而且不因一個人的自殺而有什麼劇變。希望大家在二次元與三次元皆能謹言慎行、被溫柔對待。也希望木村花可以rest in peace。
> 
> 私設：Cedric於1978年出生且沒有於Gaunt家的墓園死去。Lockhart已經在St. Mungo's恢復記憶與心智。故事背景在1995年的原作世界。OOC。一個大家一起賣萌的理想平行世界，目標是欺負Voldemort（不是
> 
> 故事原本的名字是〈玫瑰堡壘〉，因為當時我正在聽這首歌(……)但是因為朋友說如果改成〈世間情〉，她就給我寫HGLL的番外，於是讀作世間情，理解作：是姦情（不是

通關密語是：果子露飲料。

Draco爬上迴旋梯，進入擺滿銀器、瀰漫著神祕霧氣的房間。入學四年多來，他第一次來到校長室。這裡沒有他想像的那麼氣派——倒是古怪有餘——而且擠滿了人，空間顯得逼仄。Dumbledore坐在橡木辦公桌後面對他微笑。

「看來我們的人都到齊了。請坐，Malfoy先生。」校長說。

有一張綠色的扶手椅看起來是為他準備的，Draco困惑又有些不情願地坐到那個小小的半圓形裡。除了他，還有Gryffindor的Potter、Granger，Hufflepuff的Diggory，Ravenclaw的Cho Chang和Lovegood。奇怪的組合：英雄（哈！）、怪胎與麻種，而且每個人的面前都飄浮著通關密語中的那種飲料。

「這是要做什麼？」他瞪著同樣搞不清楚狀況的其他五人問。

Dumbledore溫和地說：「請不要著急，我正要向你們說明。」他頓了一下，「上學期的期末我有提到：只有當我們團結起來的時候，才可能戰勝強大的敵人。」他看了一眼繃緊了下巴的Cedric Diggory和看起來有話要說的Harry Potter，「所以現在就是我們要團結在一起的時候。在座的各位代表了各自的學院——你們因為一些理由被選上——要維持，好吧，或修復一些學院之間發生的小問題。」

所有的學生都目瞪口呆地看著笑咪咪的老校長，角落裡傳來一聲嗤笑，Draco這才注意到他的院長也在。這很奇怪，為什麼四個學院的交流會當中，只有Slytherin的院長出席了？

Hermione Granger舉起手來發問：「所以……這是一個，呃，茶會嗎？」

「茶會……很好，Granger小姐，事實上，我更可能把這稱為一個說明會。」Dumbledore眨眨眼睛，「當然不是只把你們找來喝杯茶這麼簡單。我們都知道和解與包容沒有這麼容易，所以我們希望你們能有更多的時間相處。」他愉快地說。

Harry敏銳地問：「校長，對不起，請問您說的『我們』是指誰？」

Dumbledore從容地說：「哦，所有希望看到Hogwarts同心協力的人。」在他說話的時候，每位學生面前的杯子都降低了，他們只好開始喝飲料，「我們把天文塔旁邊的幾間教室合併成一座新的小宿舍，你們六位將會一起住在那裡，最久可以在那兒待半年，然後我們會讓不同的學生也加入。」

Draco把含在嘴裡的飲料噴了出來：「咳……我要——退出——」他扯著自己被弄濕的領子，「現在！」

他站起身來，卻發現Snape院長已經悄悄移動到門口。Dumbledore說道：「請不要這麼急躁，Malfoy先生。現在我誠摯而且歡喜地邀請您——當然也十分希望您不會拒絕——參與這個小型的宿舍計畫。你們放在原來宿舍房間裡的物品已經被送到了新的小宿舍裡了。」

「呃，可是我們還沒答應。」Cho Chang不確定地說。

Dumbledore對她露出微笑：「能夠和不同學院的同學們住在一起是非常難得的經驗，我相信你們也能從這之中得到一些好的東西。」

在場的所有學生看起來都不是很相信他，除了Luna Lovegood，她用唱歌般的語調輕聲說：「這聽起來很有趣，我會參加。」

Dumbledore捻著鬍子上的青苔色蝴蝶結，露出滿意的表情：「唔，現在你們可以回去準備下一堂課了，這是你們即將住在一起的第一天，祝愉快。」

孩子們帶著複雜的表情離開校長室，Harry摀住額頭，看起來真的有話要說，然而Snape比他更早氣勢洶洶地大步走到Dumbledore的辦公桌前，他只好跟著Hermione走下迴旋梯。Draco早已經怒氣沖沖地走遠，Cedric和Cho正在說話，Luna在走廊上旋轉。Hermione說：「Harry，你的表情看起來很不好。」

「沒什麼。」Harry喃喃說道，他不打算於此時告訴Hermione他額頭上的傷疤在疼痛，於是轉移話題，「妳認為Dumbledore到底為什麼要讓我們住在一起？」

Hermione皺起眉頭，看起來也非常困惑：「我不知道。但是不得不說，他這個看法很——新奇，當然也很大膽，」她觀察著Harry的表情說，「讓不同學院間的一小部分人成為朋友，呃，至少是和平共處，然後漸漸產生一些影響……」

然而Harry似乎對於她的邏輯推理不是十分感興趣：「可是Malfoy——是那個討人厭的Malfoy，拜託別給我揍他的理由。」他呻吟道。

「我覺得，」Hermione慢慢地說，「Dumbledore都已經把話說得這麼明白了，如果Malfoy還非要找你的麻煩，你應該可以……適當地反擊。」

Harry震驚地看著好朋友，然後露出微笑，現在他的心情沒有那麼糟了：「他還能做什麼呢，如果沒有他的那兩個巨大的跟班在身邊？」

Hermione也笑了起來，但又立刻一本正經地說：「我想Dumbledore對於和平相處的理解不包括忍讓一些糟糕的行為。另外，Harry，我們得想想要怎麼告訴Ron這件事情，他可能不會太高興……」

Harry也想起他的另一名朋友，於是在回到Gryffindor塔的路上，他們都在討論要怎麼告訴Ron Weasley這件事情：表現得很不情願，而且這是真的。

這個策略是對的，Ron僅僅對於不能和好朋友們一起對抗Malfoy而感到遺憾，但至少他的制服上還別著亮晶晶的級長徽章。

而Draco也確實不能做什麼，他快速寫了一封信給他的父親，然後又去了貓頭鷹塔，所以連午餐也來不及吃飽，一整個下午都擺著臭臉。當然他也盡量地使用了自己身為級長的職權，大部分的低年級學生都知道不要去招惹Slytherin的級長，或者就乾脆繞道而行，尤其是Gryffindor學院的孩子們。

在校長室裡，同時有另一場談話在進行。Severus Snape在孩子們都離開之後用力將門關上，讓它在一聲巨響之後又發出咯吱咯吱的怪聲。Dumbledore讓隱形的小精靈們將飲料杯都收走，銳利的藍色雙眼望向Severus站過的角落：「你的存在令那名孩子非常不安。」

Voldemort解除了施加在自己身上的幻身咒，用尖銳的聲音——這使他聽起來總是在生氣——說道：「其實你更想使用折磨這個詞吧。」

「你剛剛並沒有什麼攻擊的舉動。」Dumbledore看了看眼神空洞的Severus說，「我想你對於這些孩子們還算滿意？」

Voldemort無視Dumbledore請他坐下的手勢，仍然僵直地站立著：「那些都是你精心挑選出來的孩子們，Dumbledore，你該不會想要作弊吧？」

Dumbledore搖頭：「怎麼會呢？或者你從他們彼此的眼神中看出了些什麼？」他直視著Voldemort，饒有興趣地說，「而且你已經承認我比你更了解他們，所以這些人選應當由我來安排，就連場地也是在Hogwarts之內。」

「我給了你極大的——方便。」Voldemort冷冷地說。

Dumbledore順著他的話說：「沒錯，我也對於你這麼快就來找我感到驚訝。不過這對所有人來說都是個好的開始，包括你指定的Malfoy家的孩子，他們全都同意了參與這個計畫，這讓一切都變得有可能。」

Voldemort說：「可是你不可能知道每個人心裡都在想些什麼。」他頓了頓，用他蒼白的面孔做出一個奇怪的表情，「那小子和他的父親非常像，而且現在還弱於他的父親，甚至不敢當面反抗你，令人失望。」他忿忿地說。

「Malfoy先生只是做出了自己的選擇。」Dumbledore警告地看著Voldemort，Voldemort也挑釁地看著他，「我確實不能知道每個人心裡都在想些什麼，在這一點上，你與我是平等的。就像我不能用任何證據說服你愛是存在的，而你也不能就此斷定愛不存在。」他又補充道。

Voldemort冷笑：「假使真的有——他們之間能夠發展出什麼美好的愛呢？」

他昔日的老師不慌不忙地回答：「我也非常期待。」

黑魔王冷哼一聲，對這一席談話失去了耐性，一頭鑽進校長室的壁爐，喃喃地唸出一個地點，消失在綠色的火焰中。Dumbledore凝視著壁爐，幾秒鐘後Severus嘲諷道：「看來校長室的壁爐還比我這個教授重要得多。」

「噢，非常抱歉，Severus。」Dumbledore誠懇地說，「我只是在想，這還是我第一次看見Voldemort使用呼嚕粉，你知道，這有點新鮮。」

Severus乾巴巴地說：「我並不知道。」

「好吧，沒有關係。」Dumbledore說，Severus用「我沒做錯事」的憤怒表情面對他，「我想你會保護那些孩子們的安全，對嗎？」

Severus冷冷地說：「如果那位不打算有任何行動，他們就會是安全的。」

Dumbledore說：「但願如此。」不知道他是在對Severus的哪一句話表示贊同，「要來一杯蜂蜜茶嗎，Severus？」

「不了。」Severus說。他打開門，大步離開校長室。如果可以，他在未來的至少半年內絕不會主動靠近天文塔和它旁邊的嶄新小宿舍，六位不令人省心的青少年男女和樂融融的光景，就像是清醒前苦苦掙扎的夢境，使他感到疲倦。

Dumbledore和Voldemort對於愛的理論建構又把一些不相干的人們牽扯進來。也許他們沒什麼惡意……Severus像一陣黑風颳進地牢裡。活下來的男孩Harry Potter最好繼續和浮躁的Malfoy少爺繼續吵架，但也不要吵得太過分，惹出什麼麻煩來。

同時整個Hogwarts的學生們都在討論這個奇怪的計畫。天文塔旁可能會成為某種戰場、一個挑戰、看熱鬧的地方，或者談戀愛。就像Cedric和Cho。

TBC


	2. 餐桌

Draco盡量在圖書館和Slytherin的交誼廳裡消磨到接近宵禁的時間才慢慢前往天文塔。他也回去看過原來的宿舍，確實已經被清空。對於新宿舍的那一丁點好奇並不足以挽救他糟糕的心情。Blaise同情地說：「祝你好運，兄弟。」

現在他唯一的寄望就是隔天能夠收到從家裡寄來的信，也許父親會有辦法把他從這莫名其妙的狀況中弄出來。十五歲的Malfoy先生陰沉著臉在長廊上行走，路上沒有碰見任何幽靈，甚至沒有一個倒楣的小鬼可以讓他扣分。

他在下午收到了Severus丟給他的紙條，上面寫了一些指示——字跡瘦長而且歪斜，他猜測可能是Dumbledore所寫的——六位來自不同學院的學生要在第一天晚上決定門禁的咒語。可以是Gryffindor的通關密語，也可以像是Ravenclaw那樣回答問題，或者任何更難、更簡單的方式。只要他們約定好。

至於第一天要進入小宿舍的方式：非常陽春，只需要在門上敲三下。他沒有試圖向任何人透露該如何進入這個嶄新且神祕的空間，不過Harry和Hermione已經發現他們沒辦法將這個訊息說出來或寫下來。Cedric替他開門：「你終於來了。」他說完之後便從門口讓開。Draco看見一個簡單的客廳，一道極短的門廊通往餐廳，所有人都圍坐在餐桌前。

「Hermione覺得我們在等你的時候可以在餐桌上念書和寫作業。」Cedric說。

這位來自Hufflepuff的七年級學長目前還算友善，Draco也沒有吝嗇到連點頭都不肯。只是餐桌上的座位安排讓他很不滿。紅木餐桌搭配紅木椅子，三對三並列，Cedric在一端坐下，Draco自然只能坐在另一端，也就是HarryPotter的旁邊。他的到來讓所有人都暫停了正在進行的活動，他們好像很快就適應了新的環境。Draco放下他的書包：「現在我們到底要幹嘛？」

他立刻發現五個人都對他露出看見傻瓜的眼神。好吧，他說錯話了。但也不能怎麼辦。Draco拉開椅子，坐了下來，雙手像其他人一樣放在桌面上。

「我們要決定我們的門禁方式。」Hermione說。

沒有意義的開頭。Draco在心裡嗤笑。然而Harry很快地將話接過：「其實我覺得愈簡單愈好，反正我們不會什麼太複雜的咒語，」他咧嘴，有些抱歉地看向自己的好朋友與Cedric，「而且這樣可以讓想來找我們的同學方便一些。」

「所以我們的客廳和餐廳可以讓所有人都進來嗎？」Luna問，聽不出來是她是感到緊張還是興奮。她說話的音調好像不帶什麼情緒性。

Harry乾巴巴地說：「呃，我們還沒決定。我覺得像是Gryffindor那樣用通關密語的方式就不錯。只要定期更換就行，也可以每個人輪流想。」

「我們按照某一種節奏，在某個特定的地方敲擊。」Cedric說，「就像斜角巷那樣。這應該也不困難。」

Cho馬上說：「Ravenclaw的高塔要回答問題才能進去。」

Draco其實沒有被其他五人的視線嚇到，但他的反應像是嚇了一跳：「Slytherin對著石牆說出口令。」噢，竟然就和Gryffindor的方式一樣。

「所以通關密語不一定需要畫像或石像！」Hermione興奮地說。

Cedric贊同地說：「而且這個咒語不會太難。」

「我借了一些書……」Hermione從她的書包裡抱出兩本厚厚的書，所有人都吃驚地看著她，了解到這個女孩被Gryffindor們稱為萬事通的原因就在這裡。

Cho友善地說：「天啊，妳的書包不會很重嗎？」

「我習慣了。」Hermione說。她看起來不太適合被如此迂迴地誇獎。

Draco忽然說道：「如果我們要使用通關密語，我希望這裡的任何人不要把它說出去。」他抬起下巴，露出一個討厭的表情，「否則這裡就會像是一間廁所。」

Luna說：「那麼我們這裡就是第五間宿舍了。」

「其實我不介意。」Cedric說，「就像每個學院宿舍的交誼廳，既然我們都來自不同的學院，讓其他同學進來應該也沒有關係。」

Harry附和道：「而且這才符合Dumbledore的目的。如果這是第五間宿舍，我們反而更像是被其他四個學院孤立了。」

其他人都露出感到荒謬的眼神，Draco咬緊牙根，臉部肌肉顯得緊繃，他陰沉地說：「如果要和原來的朋友保持友誼，大可以回去各學院的交誼廳。」

「但只有這裡是每個學院的人都可以進來的啊！」Hermione說。

Harry看了一眼坐在他左前方的女孩，努力憋笑。她這話說得好像他們二年級時沒有闖入過Slytherin的地牢，而她沒有熬了一個月的變身藥水。

「所以我們要使用通關密語嗎？或者敲擊節奏，這兩個比較不困難。」Cedric把話題拉回來，「我想像Ravenclas那樣回答問題的方式有點挑戰性。」

Luna依然用唱歌般的語調說：「其實我的節奏感不太好。」

「通關密語？」Cho說。

最後他們舉手表決，全體通過。Draco已經感到厭煩，他想要趕快結束這場白癡的談話，離開這張餐桌，洗個澡，然後睡覺。所以當Harry提出由最年長的Cedric首先想出通關密語的時候，他也沒有反對。為什麼要反對呢？

這個會議終於結束，Cedric說：「誠信。我們的通關密語是誠信。」

「很棒的通關密語。」Cho說。

Draco背起書包，其他人開始收東西，而他看向樓梯，逕自前往寢室。比餐桌會議更糟糕的是樓上只有三間房，一間他進不去，應該是屬於女孩們的臥室；另一間很空曠，沒有床，看起來更適合在裡面決鬥；最後一間裡面有三張床。

「我的個人空間與隱私呢？」他喃喃道。

Harry在他身後說：「因為你今天一直沒有出現，我和Cedric就先選擇各自的床位了。」他看著這次真的被嚇了一跳的Draco，「不要露出那種眼神，Malfoy。這間宿舍連床鋪上的名牌都沒有，不覺得很有趣嗎？」

「我可看不出來哪裡有趣。」Draco說。

Cedric跟在Harry後面上樓，Draco只好把他的書包放在空著的床位那兒。行李已經被送到這兒，而他還沒開始整理。Harry拿了衣服說：「我去洗澡。」

然後房間裡一片沉默。在Gryffindor將浴室門關上的好一會後，Cedric才主動開口：「今天吃完晚飯後你沒有來，所以沒有聽見McGonagall教授交代的事情。她要我們轉告給你。」他看起來已經洗完澡——穿著睡衣——一屁股坐在床上。

「我在聽。」Draco將所有的制服都掛進衣櫃裡。

Cedric坐得很放鬆，雖然他是獨生子，但也已經歷了六年的宿舍生活，而且與他相處過的人幾乎都喜歡他：「她說我們可以自己選擇在這裡用餐或者到禮堂。可惜這裡距離廚房很遠，不然我肚子餓的時候可以隨時過去。」

Draco對於走進一個有幾百隻家養小精靈的房間的想法皺起眉頭：「我知道了。」他好像沒怎麼在宿舍餓過肚子，在Hogwarts三餐都吃得很飽——而且可以只選擇自己偏好的食物——在下一餐之前通常也有他母親寄給他的點心足以果腹。他母親對他的愛展現在此處，一種純粹的、外顯的關心，幾乎無微不至。

然而Cedric注意到別的。他撇撇嘴。這個Slytherin的小子連句謝謝也不說——雖然他本來就應該要告訴他這些，但這（應該？）幾乎是某種社交的本能了，而且不需要太多的歷練。此時仍能聽見浴室裡的水聲，於是他說道：「你可以叫我Cedric，其實我快畢業，所以對於會被選進這個計劃有些意外。」

「我知道你，你是Hogwarts在火焰盃中的勇士，而且還奪冠了。」Draco不冷不熱，還有些陰陽怪氣地說，「如果你贊成某一件事，很多人都會跟著做。」

Cedric微笑：「沒有這麼誇張，而且Harry也是勇士。」

Gryffindor的名字讓Draco挑起眉毛，他把冬天專用的羊毛襪塞進抽屜裡：「他是動了手腳才得以參加比賽的，Hogwarts沒有選他。」

「唔，我也記得你們製作的徽章，一大堆人都在配戴，我也拿到了一個。其實那滿有創意的。」Cedric稍稍坐直，「但是如果Harry是主動要……嗯，用你們的話說，故意要吸引注意，他大可以把我留在那個可怕的墓園。」他輕聲說，「我是真的覺得我會死在那裏。」

話題忽然朝非常危險的方向發展，Draco瞇起眼睛，他當然知道偉大的黑魔王回來了，雖然父親在家對此諱莫如深。他們為什麼還不把學校裡這討厭或多餘，以及討厭又多餘的一切給消滅呢？

這時Harry打開浴室門，帶著一身溫暖的濕潤氣息走出來，他能在抹泡泡的時候聽見房間裡的說話聲——Cedric可真是個了不起的Hufflepuff——但沒辦法聽清楚內容，他把眼鏡架在溼答答的臉龐上，帶著好奇的表情問：「聊什麼呢？」

「McGonagall教授交代的事情。」Cedric回答。

這倒也不算說謊。Draco抱著他光滑得幾乎能反射光線的絲綢睡衣，與Harry擦肩而過。Hogwarts宿舍狹小的淋浴間總是令他感到逼仄，而這裡竟然有一個浴缸，雖然也只夠他把雙腿伸直。聊勝於無，他不客氣地在裡面放滿了水。

在門外，Harry用毛巾擦著頭髮，大概只有在剛洗完澡的時候，他那亂蓬蓬的黑髮才會顯得服貼：「我就說過他脾氣不好吧。」他嘀咕道。

「他看起來不太想和我說話。」Cedric說，「感覺我用熱臉去貼了他的冷屁股。可是他卻很喜歡招惹你，到底是為什麼？」

Harry用魔杖將頭髮弄乾，舒服地躺在床上：「我也很想知道。」頓了頓，他又咧嘴笑了起來，「但是你看著好了，他絕對不敢在這間宿舍裡找我的麻煩。」

「那種不會單打獨鬥的？」Cedric微笑。

Harry發出嗯哼的聲音：「而且他一定會找他的爸爸。」

Cedric也躺平在床上，雖然他們都還沒有刷牙——在樓下的餐廳做作業時，Cho分享了一些小零食：「我記得他爸爸已經不是理事了？那時我四年級。」

「Lucius Malfoy有很多手段。」Harry想起自己在暑假被催狂魔追殺時的事情，還有去魔法部參加聽審會時見到的Malfoy先生與Fudge部長。

Cedric驚奇地說：「你很了解這些。」

「沒什麼。」Harry喃喃道。Cedric畢竟沒有在華麗與污痕書店裡瞪著Malfoy先生說出Voldemort的名字，也沒有在校長室外的走廊上解放了一隻小精靈。

那天晚上Draco在浴室裡待了足足四十分鐘，他出來時已經刷好牙，蒼白的皮膚被熱水泡得有些發皺，幾近透明。Harry與Cedric立刻跑進浴室刷牙。

最後一件勉強讓人感到慶幸的事，便是他們三人都是身體健康的青少年，入睡很快，睡眠平穩、深沉（只要Harry不做惡夢），而且不會打鼾、磨牙或夜遊。

隔天是週末，男孩們大可以睡得晚些，但是Cedric一早就起床了，清晨有Hufflepuff的魁地奇練習。他希望至少在畢業前能與夥伴們將那座漂亮的銀色獎盃抱回Sprout教授的辦公室。或者她會把它放在Hufflepuff的交誼廳裡。

Harry是被Draco弄出的聲響吵醒的。其實也不是什麼砰然巨響，只不過在住校的前四年裡，Harry從沒看過有誰趿著室內拖鞋在房間裡走來走去，還一邊梳頭。他摸起枕頭邊的眼鏡戴上，九月的天氣好極了，陽光照在Malfoy淺金色的腦袋上，這名Slytherin倒是很適合站在朗朗晴空下。

「你終於醒啦，Potter。」Draco忽然轉過來面對他，「睡得不錯，嗯？」

Harry覺得有點厭煩，但也有些好笑，為什麼他一大早就要和這個人吵架：「還不錯，沒有做什麼噩夢。」當然，如果你現在就閉嘴，並滾回地牢會更好。

「那麼夢到了你的媽……」Draco的嘲諷被敲門聲打斷。

Hermione在門外嚷道：「Harry！Malfoy！別再睡了，有很重要的事情！」

Draco不滿地說：「我才沒有在睡……」

「真的很重要，拜託快一點！」他再次被麻種女孩打斷。

Harry跳下床：「我們醒了，好嗎？Hermione，給我兩分鐘！」他跑過Draco身邊時大聲說道，「無論你本來要說什麼，勸你把它吞回肚裡。」

「什麼？」Hermione在門外叫道。

Draco瞪著將浴室門用力關上的Harry，將手中的玳瑁梳子摔到床上，開始換衣服。他當然比剛起床的Harry更早一些下樓，Hermione、Cho和Luna——看起來剛睡醒，但這似乎又是她最常見的表情——已經坐在餐桌前了。餐桌上放著一盆紫色的花，它的形狀像喇叭，而且顏色鮮豔得令人心生警惕[1]。

他拉開椅子坐下：「我見過這種花，它很稀有……哦，鄧不利多！」

「你知道這是什麼東西？」Hermione猛抬起頭問道。

她的語氣讓Draco覺得自己被輕視了，尤其對方是個麻種，他惡狠狠地說：「我知道的可比妳多得多。這種稀有的花朵只要對它施了魔法，就可以監聽，甚至監視……梅林！這東西怎麼會在這裡？」

「妳看，我沒有騙妳。」Luna說，「而且它的確很稀有。」

然而Hermione仍然懷疑地看著Draco：「可是它昨天就在了。」

他昨天心情很糟，根本就沒有那個功夫去觀察環境——雖然這很不應該，但是他絕對不可能會向這個Gryffindor女孩承認：「怎麼？發現它很了不起嗎？有一雙眼睛好厲害啊！妳這個麻——」

「我們可以別在第二天就吵架嗎？」Cho說。

Hermione不情願地說：「我才不想和他吵……好吧，抱歉。嘿，Harry！」

「什麼重要的事情？」睡飽了的Gryffindor問道。Cho主動解釋了桌上的那盆花，Harry驚訝地張大嘴巴，「我想我們需要去找Dumbledore。」

Draco冷哼：「他或許已經都知道我們在討論什麼了，包括通關密語。」

「我確實是知道。」Dumbledore的聲音從花朵裡面傳出來，「就和每個學院都有一位院長監督一樣，這個計畫由我直接負責。雖然用這種方式得知好像令你們不太開心，在這裡我向你們道歉。不過如果有哪位好心的孩子願意幫個忙，而且想要讓我當面再道歉一次的話，可以幫我把這些植物送到校長室來嗎？」

Harry與Draco異口同聲地說：「這些？」

Luna解答道：「二樓的樓梯旁還有一盆，你們難道沒看到嗎？」Cho與Hermione也都露出無法苟同的眼神，似乎無法想像竟會有人對它們視而不見。

「你們要去禮堂吃早餐嗎？」Hermione問。

Draco莫名其妙地看著她，Harry則回答：「當然。」

Gryffindor女孩愉快地說：「那麼請你們把這兩盆……呃，妳說它們叫什麼？」她轉頭詢問搖晃著雙腿的Luna。

「偷偷摸摸。」Luna說。

Hermione把話說完：「請你們把這兩盆偷偷摸摸送到校長室去，然後就可以去禮堂吃早餐了。也許還可以遇到Diggory，順便把這件事告訴他。」

「妳憑什麼？」Draco憤怒地說。

Harry也嚷道：「Hermione，妳又擅自做決定！而且我們不是要去找Ron嗎？」

「可是我已經吃完早餐了，為什麼要浪費時間看著你們吃飯。」Hermione說，「明年要考O.W.Ls耶！我們應該要現在就開始念書。」

Cho有些擔心地說：「我想是因為我們都吃完早餐了，而且不打算離開這裡。當然也可以由我送過去，然後到圖書館……」

Harry似乎臉紅了：「不，我來就好！」他頓了頓，「嗯……我只是不知道為什麼要這樣安排，但這好像很合理，不是嗎？」

「全部都不合理。」Draco說。

然而他這句話也正合Harry的心意：「我一個人也可以。」Gryffindor說。

Luna平靜地說：「Slytherin並不合作。」

Malfoy忿忿地抽出自己的魔杖。就這樣，他與Potter一起走在前往校長室的路上。他們之間的唯一一句話是「果子露飲料」——由Harry說出——只過了一個晚上，石像鬼的通關密語還沒有換。氣氛很尷尬，但好像也不會比他們之前的相處過程更令人不愉快。他不想說話，Potter也不想說話，通通閉嘴，沒有爭吵。

「看來你們至少沒有讓彼此間的厭惡更深刻。」Dumbledore開心地說。

因為已經夠深刻了。Draco用魔杖指揮著盆栽，無禮地將那朵邪惡又古怪的偷偷摸摸放到校長辦公桌上。Harry至少沒有把花放在桌子的正中間：「呃，大概是吧。」他讓盆栽安穩降落在桌子的邊緣，「我要餓扁了。」

Dumbledore就像個爺爺催促他們去吃早餐，感謝梅林，Draco回到Slytherin，他背了書包，打算在圖書館或地牢裡寫作業。

在孩子們離開之後，Voldemort再次從Dumbledore身後冒出來：「這真是種非常方便的魔法植物，如果不是長得這麼醜就好了。」

「但是孩子似乎都覺得它們會咬人，他們不喜歡你的主意。」Dumbledore說。

Voldemort發出古怪的笑聲：「噢，他們從來就沒喜歡過我。」

「那是因為你總在嚇人，」Dumbledore溫和地說，「非常令人惋惜的天賦，Tom，有時候你要觀察一個人——或一些人——不必亦步亦趨……」

Voldemort抽出魔杖來大叫：「不要說那個名字！」

Dumbledore說：「你表現得就如同那些害怕你的人。」

黑魔王的眼睛幾乎要變成紅色，他一邊說話一邊發出嘶嘶的聲音：「不要以為我不敢和你動手，Dumbledore，我愈來愈強大，而你愈來愈衰老。」

「確實。」Dumbledore從容地說，「從五十年前我就不想和你戰鬥。」

Voldemort難以被辨識出的嘴唇顫抖著，最後他發出不知道是大笑或者咆哮的奇怪聲音，收起魔杖，鑽進壁爐裡。其實他也還沒吃早餐，而且他討厭壁爐和呼嚕粉，大喊出目的地是只有善良又無憂無慮的人們才會做的事情。但是今天Dumbledore向他示弱了——即使只是為了避免他在學校裡進行屠殺——所以他可以再使用一次Hogwarts校長的壁爐，就像使用任何一位僕人家中的壁爐——

「你忘了把東西帶走。」Dumbledore說。

Voldemort扭頭瞪著他說道：「你以為我會把被你施過魔法的東西帶走？」

Dumbledore無辜地眨眼，看著Voldemort消失在綠色的火焰中。如果呼嚕粉變幻出的火焰不是綠色，而是其他顏色，或許這個黑魔王會直接從窗戶飛出去。校長他愉快地咬碎了含在嘴裡的薄荷硬糖。

兩盆紫色的花被移動到角落，它們安安靜靜地待在那兒，再也聽不見來自學生們的輕快聲音，不過Dumbledore並不擔心。Cedric已經從球場回到小宿舍，沖了個澡，吃過早餐後和Cho一起寫作業；Luna和他們待在一起，不過她完全可以自得其樂；Harry與Hermione正在Gryffindor的交誼聽裡向Ron解釋偷偷摸摸是什麼，Neville高興地加入他們；至於Draco——

「嘿，那個Dumbledore的小宿舍好玩嗎？」Blaise興致勃勃地問。

Draco臭著臉抬起頭，發現就連Pansy、Crabbe和Goyle也都好奇地看著他。他們坐在圖書館裡，就和所有的乖巧學生一樣在寫作業。他扔下手中的羽毛筆，毫不在意剛剛寫得亂七八糟的作業：「你們可以自己去體驗看看。」

「我們可沒有被選中。」Pansy看起來對於這件事不太高興。

Blaise說：「我倒是想，」他笑得露出兩排整齊、潔白的牙齒，「可是你已經寫信給Malfoy先生，讓他把這一切給結束掉了。」

「對，這很快就會結束。」Draco喃喃說。Crabbe和Goyle附和地點頭。他們在Pince夫人拿著雞毛撢子走過來之前把頭埋回書本和羊皮紙裡面。

可是這畢竟和一年多前要處決一頭無依無靠的鷹馬獸不一樣，Lucius Malfoy早就從Severus那兒得知這是Hogwarts校長和黑魔王的共同決定，他該怎麼氣勢洶洶地將金加隆撒在他們面前，要他們取消那個荒謬的小宿舍？

第三條，也就是最後一條路只能是魔法部。本該是放假的日子，他卻與黑魔法防禦術教師Umbridge一同登上了通往校長室的階梯。Umbridge看起來樂壞了，她腦袋上大大的蝴蝶結不停搖晃著，似乎十分欣喜於可以行使總督察的權力。她喜歡權力，掌握和支配是她來到這裡的目的。

「請進。」Dumbledore在門被推開之後說道，「哦，Umbridge女士、Malfoy先生……我料到你們會來，請坐。當然還有意想不到的客人們。」他再次變出會客用的桌椅和飲料、點心。走進來的四個人毫不客氣地坐下。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 情節需要，為圖方便，我瞎掰的，求輕輕放過QQ


	3. 偷偷摸摸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 接下來隨緣更新，寫得很慢。

Umbridge愉快地說：「我們要成立一個監督委員會，否則那個六人宿舍就必須解散。Dumbledore，你竟然沒有事先經過魔法部的允許就組織了那個東西。」

聽她說話的語氣，好像那住著六名青春期孩子的宿舍是巨大的一團灰塵。不過也許她在見到那些孩子的時候會大聲咳嗽。Dumbledore說：「只是讓他們換一個地方住而已，這不是什麼新的社團組織。」

「但這是一項特殊的舉措，魔法部不會放過任何『不正常』的動向。」Umbridge說，「把他們從群體中分開來有什麼意義？」她咄咄逼人。

Dumbledore看了看面無表情的Lucius，眨眨眼睛說：「他們都是很可愛的孩子，Hogwarts的孩子都是。如果要說有什麼意義的話，大概是讓他們互相交流、培養感情，將來也許有機會……」

Umbridge尖叫：「你讓他們談戀愛！他們來到學校難道是為了——為了——傷風敗俗！」她整張臉顯得扭曲，「豈有此理！不可饒恕！」

坐在最右邊的Rita Skeeter發出一聲低呼，打開她的鱷魚皮手提包，記事本和速記羽毛筆飛了出來，在空中興奮地顫抖著：「戀愛？」她的眼睛幾乎在發光。

而最左邊的Lockhart對Umbridge說道：「這有什麼呢？想當年我從五年級開始就每天收到成打的情書，甚至有人試圖對我使用愛情魔藥！」他試圖做出一個心有餘悸的表情，但是那一口大白牙實在破壞效果。

Lucius清了清喉嚨：「就是這樣，Dumbledore，我們要保證學生的安全——」

「保證他們的德行和操守！」Umbridge用她那尖銳的童音高聲說。

Dumbledore在Lockhart的喋喋不休中問道：「你們希望怎麼做？」

Lucius說：「我們會密切注意學生們在那間宿舍之中的安全，當然，基於你天真的想法，Dumbledore，不只是表面上的危險，還要避免可能的衝突——」

「監督他們！避免不該發生的行為！」Umbridge再次打斷他。

Lucius歪著頭：「——避免不該發生的行為。」他也提高了聲音。

Lockhart終於停止講述他收到的第六百零二封情書的故事，Dumbledore掃視著在座諸位，他們都曾經是他的學生：「那麼，Umbridge教授、Lockhart先生、Skeeter小姐，還有你，Malfoy先生，你們要成立一個保證學生安全的委員會？」

「沒錯，但是成員只會有Umbridge教授、Lockhart先生和Skeeter小姐。」Lucius說，「我只不過是個擔心兒子的家長，和……前理事會成員。」

Dumbledore說：「非常高尚，Malfoy先生。」他對著Lucius皺了皺鼻子的動作微笑，「但是你還沒有回答我，你們將如何進行。」

「監督他們。」Umbridge又找到了說話的機會，「對他們的所有行為做審慎的評估，並適時給與適當的懲罰。」她露出期待的微笑。

Dumbledore思考了幾秒鐘：「聽起來非常合理，我當然不會反對，但——」

這次打斷老校長的是一聲貓叫，一隻有著栗子色短毛的曼切堪貓從Lucius的口袋裡鑽了出來，牠快樂地跳上他的大腿，搖晃著綁著粉紅色絲帶的腦袋。

「哇噢，Malfoy先生，您的新寵物非常討人喜愛。」Rita的速記羽毛筆自動書寫了起來，「牠是不是代表了哪一位對您重要的人物，讓您隨時帶著牠？」

Lucius吃驚地瞪著那隻毛絨絨的小生物，右手緊緊握著蛇頭手杖。

Dumbledore說：「很可愛的寵物，Malfoy先生——」

Lockhart說：「Malfoy先生，很有心機地吸引注意力——」

他們同時（Dumbledore說話比較慢）被Umbridge打斷：「肉豆蔻！」

「喵。」侏儒貓更加偎依向Lucius，有著漂亮的淺金色長髮的先生注意到粉紅色絲帶上綁著一個小銅牌，上面寫著「肉豆蔻」。

Lucius看向Umbridge：「為什麼您的寵物會在我身上？」

「淘氣的小東西，來，回來媽媽這裡——」Umbridge對小貓伸出手。

那淘氣的小東西又叫了一聲，跳上Lucius的肩頭，接著是椅背，然後又溜下來，穿梭在客人們的雙腿間，Lockhart嚷嚷著他的西裝褲，Rita則快速將腿抬起，Lucius無動於衷，Umbridge沒能抓住她親愛的肉豆蔻，小貓那麼靈活，一下子就跑到角落裡，饒有興趣地觀察著兩盆偷偷摸摸。

Dumbledore說：「啊，真有活力，不是嗎？」

「啊哈！Dumbledore，那個是什麼？」Rita透過她的玳瑁框眼鏡盯著小貓。

Lucius喃喃道：「偷偷摸摸。」他還來不及消化被一隻繫著粉紅色絲帶的貓踐踏肩膀帶來的震驚與恥辱，就又要接受一則新訊息——他的主人，Voldemort在一週前要他立刻弄來兩盆這種珍稀又惡劣的魔法植物，他花了很多個金加隆辦到了，而且沒有過問（當然他也不敢）用途，卻沒有想到會在Dumbledore的辦公室裡再見到它們。確確實實就是這兩盆。呵呵，好久不見。

「小貓肉豆蔻飛來！」Umbridge大叫，那隻頑皮的曼切堪貓終於不情願地回到她手中。牠在空中揮舞著短短的四條腿的樣子其實還是非常討喜的，在這過程中，Hogwarts的校長室裡都沒有人發出聲音，「你這個不讓人省心的孩子，看媽媽待會兒怎麼處罰你。」最後Umbridge充滿愛意地說。

Dumbledore評論道：「皆大歡喜。」

「還差一點兒，Dumbledore。」Umbridge轉動著眼珠，「那個東西……偷偷摸摸，我們應該要把它放在那間小宿舍裡。它很適合，這本來就是它的功用。」

Dumbledore摸了摸鬍子上的蝴蝶結：「老實說，那兩盆花昨晚確實是被放在小宿舍裡的，但今天早上學生們才把它們送回來。」

Lucius的表情愈來愈糟糕，他開始不耐煩地用手指點著蛇頭手杖。Umbridge用對三歲小孩說話的語氣說：「那就再放回去啊，這是為了監督。」

「和保護。」Lucius虛弱地說。

Dumbledore無奈地攤手：「嗯……這是基於正當目的，不過我想妳還是需要和學生們解釋一下。他們都是聰明的孩子，會主動探詢原由。」

Rita興奮地問：「那麼我們就是一個委員會了，對嗎？」

「明星宿舍委員會。」Lockhart說，「絕妙的主意，Dumbledore教授，你應該再早個二十年——或十五年想出來的，這就像某種認證……」

「Hogwarts品行監督委員會。」Umbridge說，「一週開會一次，輪流監督這些學生有沒有什麼傷風敗俗的言行舉止，他們應該專注於學業。」

Dumbledore眨眨眼睛：「那麼我也一定要參與了，是我在這些花上施了魔法。」

剛好那天小宿舍的成員也都到禮堂吃午餐，他們吃驚地看到一些來自校外而且並不十分受到歡迎的人們，接著果然在飯後被集合到了小宿舍裡的客廳。原來還算寬敞的空間裡又擠進四名成人，Umbridge還在裡面走來走去，似乎想把每一個角落都檢查一遍。Harry立刻向Dumbledore發問：「教授，這是怎麼回事？」

Dumbledore無辜地說：「我想Umbridge教授會向你們解釋。」

如此一來，他就不必在話說到一半的時候被打斷。Umbridge讚許地看了Dumbledore一眼，開始向六名學生說明「Hogwarts品行監督委員會」，以及他們應該要知道的規則：「你們仍然是屬於四個學院的學生，所以其他宿舍要遵守的規則，你們也不能違反。另外，基於這間小宿舍的特殊性，我們會在餐廳和客廳之間的走廊，以及樓上男女宿舍之間的玄關裡各放一盆偷偷摸摸。」

「我們這間宿舍有什麼特殊性？」Hermione問。

Umbridge似乎沒料到會有人這麼問，她露出非常不高興的表情：「你們，」她緩緩掃視每一位學生，「你們之中的某些人自認為非常特別，因此可能做出什麼不正常的舉動，不只如此，還會煽動別人一起行動。你們都太年輕了，容易受到誘惑，比如名氣，或者單純想吸引他人的注意——」

「咳咳，對不起，我剛剛可能吃糖吃太快了。」Dumbledore說，「我覺得年輕很好呀。任何人的時間都是寶貴的，所以我們應該更有效率些，讓這些年輕人有時間可以，呃，好好念書。對嗎，Umbridge教授？」

Umbridge的臉更像一隻癩蛤蟆了，她不情願地說：「總之，我們會時時刻刻監督你們。除了我還有另外兩位成員——」

「哈囉，Harry，好久不見！」Lockhart迫不及待地說。

Harry僵硬地回應他，而Rita已經悄悄靠到Draco身邊：「其實我們都是你爸爸找來的，」她向他眨眼，「他對你很有責任感。」

「我爸爸讓你們來看著我們？」Draco尖銳地問，「這有什麼意義？」

Rita並不被他糟糕的語氣嚇退：「噢，Malfoy先生，你不明白你爸爸嗎？」

有時候……好吧，該死的很多時候他確實都不明白，但是Draco不可能這麼告訴Rita Skeeter：「我當然知道。謝謝妳告訴我這件事。」他知道這位記者小姐可以怎麼寫她的轟動報導，於是故作冷淡。

「你真是個好孩子。」Rita愉快地說，「我都要以為你們心靈相通了。」

Draco皺了皺眉，但是Lucius還沒有寫信給他，於是只得耐著性子問：「我的父親還有向你們說些什麼嗎？」頓了頓，又補上一句，「他總是想得比我周到。」

Rita推了推眼鏡：「噢，當然！他很關心你哪。他似乎不認為Dumbledore校長的這個主意是件壞事——非常大膽，又有創意——但是呢，」她直勾勾盯著Draco，「離開愛你的父母，獨自生活在這只有一名Slytherin的宿舍，Malfoy先生，你有沒有什麼難處？會不會感到寂寞？」

這下他知道自己成為Rita的目標了，Draco試圖以眼神警告她：「這裡沒有人可以欺負我，而且我的父母與我保持聯絡。」

Rita用力地點頭，不知道她究竟領悟到了什麼。另一邊，Harry被Lockhart給纏住，於是向Umbridge抗議的主要人物是Hermione，Cedric與Cho成為她的後盾，而Luna則試圖告訴他們的黑魔法防禦術教授，她的蝴蝶結上爬滿了某種神奇動物，然而這都是徒勞的，因為Umbridge的聲音愈來愈高。

「其實剛剛Umbridge教授忘了一件事情，」Dumbledore大聲說，音量壓過了所有的人，「那就是我也是委員會的成員之一。」

Hermione立刻明白Umbridge之所以態度強硬，是因為她認為自己早已對Dumbledore做出讓步，她想回頭與Cedric與Cho討論這個，但是已經來不及了。Gryffindor、Hufflepuff和Ravenclaw都被扣了分，還好Umbridge沒罰三個好學生做勞動服務，或關禁閉。這也可能是因為Dumbledore在場。

反正兩盆偷偷摸摸被移回前一天擺放的位置，委員會浩浩蕩蕩地來過又走了，六名孩子分別站或坐在餐廳與客廳，氣氛有些低迷。

Cho說：「但如果我們總是待在房間裡，或者就乾脆不待在小宿舍，那他們放這些花有什麼用？」她氣惱地瞪著無辜的魔法植物。

「也許這就是Dumbledore勉強能同意的原因。」Harry低聲說。

Draco忍不住對Gryffindor男孩側目，Harry Potter是那樣相信校長先生，甚至為Dumbledore的某些行為想出好的理由。但是參與對於Dumbledore的（善意）猜測是件荒謬的事，所以Draco獨自上了樓，一個人的空間才有助於思考。經過二樓的偷偷摸摸前時，他嫌惡地瞪了他一眼，這種花可長得真醜，父親到底為什麼要把這種東西放進他所在的地方？父親、父親——

或者父親投身於黑魔王的事業中，無暇顧及身在Hogwarts的他？

「Malfoy。」Harry的聲音忽然在寂靜的房間裡響起，把Draco嚇了一跳。

被嚇到的Slytherin瞪大眼睛：「你想幹什麼，Potter？」

Harry說：「我不想幹什麼，我是想讓你不要幹什麼。」他慢吞吞地說，「我剛剛在樓下聽見Rita Skeeter對你說是你爸爸讓他們來的。」

「那又如何？」Draco防備地說。

Harry站在門口，他只將門虛掩上，但是他們對話的聲音還沒大到會被偷偷摸摸另一邊的人聽見：「如果Voldemort想要對付我，那就衝著我來好了，但如果他危及這間宿舍裡的任何一個人……」

Draco忍不住大笑：「你真的以為自己是什麼英雄啊，Potter？」他的注意力完全被Gryffindor從父親的身上拉走了，「啊，大難不死兩次？你還妄想要有第三次、第四次？你到底有什麼神秘力量，可以讓你如此自大？」

確實他剛剛聽起來很像什麼英雄，然而Harry知道自己不是：「所以，你也承認了Voldemort回來了。你爸爸一定也知道這些，現在的行動又是怎麼回事？」

「你這麼無所不能，為什麼不自己去問問我爸爸，或者黑魔王？」Draco乾巴巴地說，「而且你別忘了，這個什麼鬼宿舍可是Dumbledore召集的。」

Harry愣了一下：「Voldemort也許找到了可趁之機。」

Draco受不了了：「不要——再直呼那個名字！你這個滿腦子冒險犯難的Gryffindor！好像只要講出那個名字你就真的無所不能！」

「但你的確不敢講出神秘人的名字。」Harry莫名其妙地說。

Draco充滿惡意地瞪著Harry：「你為什麼沒有死在三巫鬥法大賽上？」

Harry也憤怒地說：「我與死神擦身無數次，每一次我都覺得整個世界只剩下陰影，而六月時祂的指尖真的就碰到我了。」他忽然咧開嘴笑了，但是綠色的眼睛裡充滿了憂鬱，「不過我活下來，可以看到你這樣的表情，還算有點安慰吧。」

Draco有些驚嚇地瞪著他，但這和剛才被忽然出現的聲音嚇到的狀態不同，當時他不必為了自己的反應而思考，現在他卻不知道可以說些什麼來回嘴。他剛剛已經說過希望Harry Potter死去的話語了，對於一個自嘲（雖然Gryffindor的話語裡絲毫沒有幽默感）還能有什麼反應：「你真可憐。」

這次換Harry瞪大雙眼，這是從他滿十一歲，進入魔法世界以來第一次有人對他說出這句話。這也許就是那些關愛、注目、崇拜、竊竊私語以及敵對背後的判斷。他早就失去了某種被視為普遍的幸福，而且因為這個事實，他還將要面對更多糟糕的事情：「我比你更早意識到這件事情。」他冷冷地說。

道歉的衝動只有一瞬間，Draco用不理智的情緒決定吞下情感上自然產生的反應。他張了張嘴，正打算把話題扯回來，也就是他的父親身上時，Cedric推門進來了。穩重且細膩的Hufflepuff注意到兩人之間緊繃的氣氛——雖然幾乎整個Hogwarts的人都不會對此感到驚訝——問道：「你們要去禮堂吃飯嗎？如果要的話，我們可以一起走出這間小宿舍。」

Harry與Draco同時鬆了一口氣，他們已經習慣於爭吵，而且也不懼怕與對方爭吵，但不是這個形式。如果能夠表現得更幼稚一些，氣氛或許還不會這麼尷尬。一路上，Hermione謹慎地觀察著剛剛忽然跑到二樓的兩名少年。Harry的心情看起來很糟糕，Draco也端著一張屎炸彈在他鼻尖爆炸的臉。Cedric和Cho好心地找著話題，但是在抵達禮堂後，所有人都有重新找回呼吸的感覺。

他們回到各自學院的長桌，Harry當然不會告訴Hermione和Ron他與Malfoy都在房間裡吵了些什麼。十五歲，他還無法將被死對頭評論自己為可憐人的事實淡然說出，或許連朋友們的憤慨也都無法接收，只好暫時壓抑著。而Draco也因為剛才發生的事情而有些煩躁，心不在焉地聽著Pansy與Blaise聊天，卻如有芒刺在背。明明Harry Potter看起來正在與朋友們討論再次出現的偷偷摸摸——不然他們還有什麼好說的？——其餘被他欺負的人應該也不敢在禮堂裡明目張膽地瞪他或詛咒他，Draco四處張望了一會，發現竟然是Snape。飯後他來到地牢前等待，Snape沒有讓他等太久，走過他面前時塞了一張紙條到他手裡，然後將辦公室的門在想要跟進去的少年面前砰然關上。

Draco在心裡埋怨著他的教授，攤開那張紙條，令他驚喜的是父親的字跡，困惑的是訊息太短了，而且非常莫名其妙：若即若離。

他應該對什麼東西，或者誰若即若離？小宿舍？偷偷摸摸？還是Severus Snape，抑或那間小宿舍裡的任何一個人？Harry Potter？

當天晚上Voldemort氣急敗壞地從Hogwarts校長室裡的壁爐裡衝出來，他的長袍上有些匪夷所思的破洞和劃痕。Dumbledore驚訝地問道：「噢，Tom，到底是誰能夠把你搞成這副模樣？」

「一隻貓！」Voldemort表情扭曲、咬牙切齒地大吼，「該死的Lucius Malfoy什麼時候養了一隻完全聽不懂人話的貓！」

Dumbledore說：「這真是太糟糕了，畢竟你只會講爬說語。」

「你在跟我開玩笑嗎，Dumbledore？」Voldemort震驚地看著他。

Dumbledore點頭：「是的，這是個玩笑，我想你能理解的，對嗎？」他愉快地向黑魔王招手，「還有，我要告訴你今天發生的事情。」

Hogwarts的校長將偷偷摸摸被放回原位，以及小宿舍裡四個學院的學生決定一起去禮堂吃飯的過程講給黑魔王聽。Voldemort也有些意外，但他仍然表現出嗤之以鼻的態度：「這只是一個暫時的結盟而已，他們很脆弱。」

「年輕人會有令人驚嘆的堅持。」Dumbledore說。

Voldemort回嘴：「看起來似乎是有所改變，但是時間會將表象剝落。」說著，他用魔法將被貓爪劃破的長袍恢復成原來完整的面貌。

Dumbledore不準備與他爭吵，此時的唇槍舌劍沒有太大的意義，除非他真的想和黑魔王喝茶聊天。（雖然比起用魔杖指著對方，這也並無不可。）

不過他們的觀點還是各有一部份合乎事實，Gryffindor少年與Slytherin的對話在房間裡發生，沒有被任何一株偷偷摸摸傳送給第三個人，某些隱約的改變已經發生且尚未結束，儘管過程緩慢又令人不安。同時，在同一個房間裡，Cedric友善地對兩名來自不同學院的室友道晚安。

他收到了兩個回應，Harry的更大聲一些，聽起來似乎沒什麼睡意。Cedric翻了個身，閉上眼睛。另一張床上，Draco側躺著，雙腿微微彎曲，在黑暗中擁抱著他的困擾：可憐的Harry Potter與父親對於若即若離的指涉對象及程度。他睡著前終究只能反覆思索，希望睡著之後疑惑可以變成答案。希望他能睡個好覺。

TBC


End file.
